CARTA DE DESPEDIDA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Cuan llega el adiós, es lo mas doloroso, cuando sabes que ya nunca mas vas a volverte a ver reflejado en los ojos de la persona amada.. Sin embargo cuando tienes una oportunidad de decir adiós.


CARTA DE DESPEDIDA.

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:

Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi

Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

La historia es totalmente de mi invención.

Elaborado: Por Princesstarsandy.

Para la GF 2016.

ALSS

Por favor no llores, no lo hagas porque me dañas, ya no puedo continuar, siento que el adiós llega como la aurora en la mañana, no llores por favor, no quiero irme con una lagrima tuya, quiero irme como la espuma del mar al salir el sol, sentir el calor del amor, gracias por lo hermosos momentos, esos momentos que atesore, no lloren más les pido… poco a poco mi ritmo se va agotando, gracias por las sonrisas, gracias por tomarme de la mano para dar mis primeros pasos, gracias por los regaños, gracias por las sonrisas y los ánimos, gracias por los abrazos cuando estaba triste, gracias por ser mi confidente en mis momentos de locura, ¡hey no llores por favor!, hoy no quiero lagrimas, te cambio esa lagrima por una sonrisa, esas que elevan mi ser, que me dan ánimos, por favor sonríe por mí, en mi funeral no quiero lagrimas, quiero alegrías, el adiós llega, es lo seguro del ser humano, nuestra separación por fin llega, no te preocupes, aun a pesar de mi edad, fui feliz, feliz y agradecida con Dios, por darme a la familia que tengo, por permitirme amar, por permitirme vivir, por favor no llores… no llores, porque con tu llanto me haces llorar a mí, no lo hagas por favor, no llores más…cuando me vaya no llores, aunque mi cuerpo no lo puedas ver, siempre a tu lado estaré, en los recuerdos que compartimos, en los regaños, en las sonrisas, en enojos y en las alegrías, por favor…. Se fuerte… créeme…en verdad…. Créeme… no llores… en verdad…fui feliz… no lo hagas por favor… no puedo quedarme…aunque así lo deseo…no puedo…no debo… mi cuerpo ya está cansado…entiéndeme por favor… no llores…

Prométeme algo mamá…promete que cuando mi cuerpo ingrese a la tierra me cumplirás un último capricho, me pondrás mi mejor vestido y en mis manos un hermoso ramito de claveles blancos y en lugar de lagrimas y la clásica despedida habrá chistes blancos, de esos que tanto me gustaban, contaras historias, de mi pasado, provocando reír a los asistentes, no quiero despedidas, ni lagrimas, porque esas cosas no ayudan, no quiero que haya un pésame para ti, porque mamá, seamos honestas a un en lo profundo de tu corazón, se encuentra alojada la paz, la misma que a mí me acompaña ahora; me siento extraña… sabes… no tengo miedo, sabes que es lo mejor para mi, ya no va a ver más dolor, ni frustración, por favor mamá, no llores, solamente sonríe recordando los buenos momentos, desecha de tu mente aquellos momentos amargos, recuerda las veces que paseamos juntas, aquellas platicas nocturnas, cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos por primera vez, no te preocupes mamá yo voy ah estar bien. No llores por favor…

Mi querido hermano por favor, cuando mi cuerpo deje esta vida, usted será el sostén de mis padres, no los deje solos, no dejen que lloren abrazados a una vieja fotografía mía, le contaran historias blancas, hablaran de mi como un dulce recuerdo, no con tristeza y dolor, hay muchas cosas que contar, como cuando me caí al tratar de conseguir un oso de peluche, o de la graduación de la escuela, que por quedarme dormida fui greñas a recibir mi diploma, o….ustedes sabrán, algún viejo recuerdo, algún anécdota, por muy bobo o tonto, cualquier cosa que los haga reír y no llorar, no quiero más lagrimas por favor.

Gracias le doy Dios por la vida, por la esperanza, por dejarme conocer el amor, por darme unos padres cariñosos, por darme en el ceno de una familia llena de amor, por permitirme llorar, por permitirme decepcionarme, por dejarme apreciar aquellas cosas, que nunca aprecie, es triste que al final de nuestros días nos demos cuenta de tantas cosas, pero sin embargo no me arrepiento, viví, reí, soñé, me enamore, me enoje, me pelé, envidié… Gracias por todas estas cosas, gracia por dejarme conocer a personas maravillosas en esta vida, por dejarme experimentar todas estas cosas.

A mis amigos, muchas gracias por estar conmigo.

A todos muchas gracias con cariño, con amor.

 _ELISA LEGGAND._

Con el suave beso de mi madre, cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo poco a poco deja de responder me voy adentrando al país de los sueños y así dominada llega la mañana, y mis ojos no se abren nunca más.


End file.
